broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Lunaflaire/Hello Everyone!
Hi Everyone! I have been meaning to make this blog post, but I am a bit forgetful sometimes!! If you do not know me, I am lunaflaire, the newest admin! I am very greatful to be one!! Contacting Me If you ever need anyhelp feel free to message me here Also another way of contacting me can be on my devaint art here Time Zone Also just so you all know, this is my time zone stuff, so you may wonder if I don't answer you it would be most likely because I am asleep, doing my homework, drawling, of etc. So um, ya here is the time zone stuff: I run on Eastern Standard Time (Basicly East Coast of The United States). I have school at 8:30 AM and will most likely not be on in the morning when I have school. School ends for me at 3:00 PM and I will be home NO LATER than 4:00 PM depending if I take the bus or not. My parents also make me turn in my elecrtonics at 9:00 PM because the want me to get a good sleep. This ONLY happens when I have school the next day. FAQ Q: How old are you? A: 13 Q: Aren't you a bit young A: Yuss Q: What do you draw with? A: Adobe Photoshop CS6 Q: Can I request something? A: Sure just message me! Q: What will you draw? A: Anything MLP or Equestria Girl. I Do Not Draw, clop/anything sexual (kissing is fine), gore, etc. Must be PG and must be aporpiate for this wikia. Remember I am only 13 years old. Q: What do you look like? A: http://fav.me/d7co20y Q: Do you Rp A: I am not the best RP person, so maybe not. Q: Question About Harth's Design Here A: Click Here Q: How long have you been watching MLP/What was the first episode you saw? A: Since May 2011. I saw a PMV of Firework featuring Rainbow Dash and I became interested. First Episode I saw was Cutie Mark Cronicals Q: How long have you been drawling A: I have been drawling ponies since September 2013 Q: Do You Like Anything Else Besides MLP? A: Yes! I love Winx Club, Sailor Moon, Frozen, etc! Q: You sound really strict/scary/rude, is it true? A: Sometime I can be a bit mean, but I don't mean it! I hope that if you EVER have a problem with me please tell me because I wanna make sure I can make up for it and be friends :D Q: Can I talk to you about non-mlp stuff/personal stuff? Will you even care/understand? A: Of course! I will understand! Q: Someone is bullying me/I need help A: I will help, whatever site it is. Bullying is not okay EVER. But to help I must know the full story, even if you were mean to them a little bit I will help. Q: Can I has a Hug? A: Yuss!!! Category:Blog posts